


Regulamin domowy

by toroj



Series: Wolę pisać [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Comedy, M/M, Non-Graphic Slash, SMS
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toroj/pseuds/toroj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O tym, jakie ciekawe i straszne rzeczy można znaleźć w lodówce na Baker Street 221B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regulamin domowy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [House Rules](https://archiveofourown.org/works/383413) by [songlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songlin/pseuds/songlin). 



Idę po zakupy. Zabierz słoik z karaluchami z lodówki, inaczej się z tobą policzę. John

 

_Kiedy tylko tam jest wystarczająco zimno. SH_

 

Jestem pewien, że twój wyrafinowany umysł poradzi sobie z tym problemem. Karaluchy won. John

  
\-----------------  
  
Wsadzę ci te karaluchy do łóżka. A papierosy przenoszę do kategorii „śmietnik”. John

 

_Karaluchy zostają. Muszę sprawdzić, czy madagaskarskie syczące karaluchy są zdolne do wydawania charakterystycznych dźwięków również w niskich temperaturach. SH_

 

Tak, tak, one syczą. Wsadź je do lodówki pani Hudson, a ja przyniosę plastry nikotynowe. John  
  
 _Dobra. SH_  
  
\------------------

Punkt za pomysłowość. Przy okazji, wanna wygląda, jakby ktoś obudził się w niej bez nerki. Widzę nieszczelny słoik. Co się stało? Wszystkie karaluchy zdechły? John

 

_Tak. SH_

_Przynajmniej te tutaj. SH_  
  
Znam co najmniej 42 sposoby zabicia cię gołymi rękami. Mam broń, dokładnie wiem gdzie sypiasz i spędzam sporo czasu z zębami blisko twojego penisa. Nie wódź mnie na pokuszenie, Sherlocku Holmesie. John  
  
Niestety, nie sprawdziłem piekarnika przed włączeniem. Menu obiadowe: pieczone karaluchy albo chińszczyzna na wynos. Twój wybór. John  
  
\------------------  
  
 **REGULAMIN UŻYWANIA LODÓWKI**

  1. Żadnych żywych zwierząt (z owadami i pajęczakami włącznie), nawet w pojemnikach.
  2. Żadnych szczepów wirusów i bakterii, nawet w szczelnych ampułkach.
  3. Żadnych eksperymentów z truciznami, substancji paraliżujących, materiałów szkodliwych, albo jakichkolwiek innych rzeczy, zdolnych zaszkodzić lub zabić normalnego dorosłego człowieka.
  4. Części ciała (ludzkie albo zwierzęce) powinny być zapakowane do hermetycznych, nieprzezroczystych pojemników rozpoznawalnych gołym okiem.
  5. Żadnych pająków jakiegokolwiek rodzaju na wieki wieków, jeśli Sherlock Holmes nie chce otrzymać całkowitego zakazu seksu do końca dni swoich.
  6. Punkt 4 dotyczący kawałków trupa dotyczy również ludzkich płynów ustrojowych.   
  
Sherlock Holmes albo dostosuje się do powyższego regulaminu, albo poniesie konsekwencje. Konsekwencje w tym wypadku będą polegały na wyrzuceniu wszystkich wyżej wymienionych rzeczy na śmietnik oraz na tym, że jego boyfriend zabierze swój zgrabny tyłek do sypialni piętro wyżej na co najmniej tydzień – a w ciągu tego czasu Sherlock Holmes będzie mógł się pogrążać w seksualnej frustracji i rozmyślać o tym, co zrobił.  
  
\-----------------  




Ja pierdolę! PIERDOLĘ! John

 

To znaczy nie. Nawet nie myśl o pierdoleniu w najbliższym czasie! John

 

Ewentualnie tylko myśl. Nadaremnie. John   
  
Jesteś fiutem. John

 

Nienawidzę cię. John  
  
Nie masz aktualnie żadnej sprawy, do której możesz potrzebować cholernego wielbłądziego pająka. Żadnej. One nawet nie występują w Anglii. John   
  
Jedyną przyczyną, dla której pozwoliłeś PIEPRZONEMU WIELBŁĄDZIEMU PAJĄKOWI spacerować po PIEPRZONEJ LODÓWCE, w której chowam CHOLERNE JEDZENIE, może być testowanie mnie. Czuję się przetestowany. BARDZO PRZETESTOWANY. John  

  
_Nigdy bym nie sądził, że człowiek jest zdolny wydawać takie dźwięki. SH_

_Na szczęście zrobiłem nagranie do późniejszych badań. SH_   
  
_Twoja zdolność budowania zdań pogarsza się, kiedy jesteś wystraszony. Jednak należy odnotować, że znacznie wzrasta barwność określeń. Być może konieczne będą dalsze eksperymenty. SH_  
  
Wynikiem dalszych eksperymentów zawierających mściwe gryzące długonogie afgańskie pająki będzie odbicie mojej podeszwy na twojej twarzy. John

 

Jak porozumiewałeś się z ludźmi przed wynalezieniem sms? John    
  
_Jak prowadzisz bloga, skoro do tej pory piszesz dwoma palcami? SH_

 

Jesteś skończonym sukinsynem. Spalę twój płaszcz w kominku. John   
  
_Łatwiej go złapać niż karalucha. SH_  
  
Próby wzbudzenia w tobie poczucia winy są z góry skazane na porażkę. Ciesz się swoim pustym łóżkiem. John   
  
  
\----------------------

 

Albo są dwa, albo ten pierwszy przeżył, kiedy rzuciłem w niego twoim butem. To bardzo możliwe. John

 

_Jakieś problemy? SH_

_Chwila, moim butem? SH_

 

Tak. Oboma. John   
  
_Czy ty zamknąłeś się w łazience? SH_

 

Szlag. Wygoń. Go. John

 

_Przemyślę to. SH_  
  
Sherlock, jeśli ten Pająk Szatana nie zniknie w ciągu 15 minut, zadzwonię do Mycrofta i powiem mu, że oficjalnie jesteśmy razem. John

 

_Nie zrobisz tego. SH_  
  
Zrobię. John

 

_I ostatecznie przyznasz się do paraliżującej arachnofobii. Mojemu bratu. SH_

 

To jest tego warte. John   
  
I ona nie jest paraliżująca, za wyjątkiem sytuacji, kiedy pająk jest takiej wielkości, że mógłby zeżreć chomika. Wielkie dzięki. John   
  
_Pamiętajmy też o wystawieniu naszych stosunków na ingerencje Mycrofta. SH_

 

Sherlock, Mycroft mieszał się w nasze stosunki od samego początku, kiedy tylko się poznaliśmy. A teraz jedynie zacieśniłby kontrolę. Może nawet z tej okazji nas odwiedzić. John  
  
 _Przegonię tego pająka. SH_

 

Dzięki. John   
  
\-------------------------  
  
 _Nie mogę go złapać. SH_

 

Co? John

 

_Zdaje się, że uznał kuchnię za swoje terytorium i go broni. SH_

_Solifugae daesiidae rozwija prędkość do 16 km/godz. SH_  
  
Tak, dowiedziałem się tego w Afganistanie, kiedy taki jeden zagnał na stoły połowę mojego oddziału. John

 

_Logiczne. Zdaje się, że nie umie wejść na stół. SH_

 

Wlazłeś na stół? John

 

_Tak. SH_  
  
 _Co? SH_  
  
 _One gryzą kiedy się czują zagrożone. Podobno nie są jadowite, ale wolę nie sprawdzać. SH_  
  
CO? SH  
  
Dzielny Sherlock Holmes, obrońca prawa, zagnany na stół przez pająka. John

 

_Gdybym chciał, mógłbym ukryć twoje ciało tak, że nikt by go nigdy nie znalazł. SH_

 

Piszczysz jak mała dziewczynka? John, przyjdź i zabij tego strasznego pająka? John

 

_Czy muszę ci przypominać, że to nie ja w chwili paniki wyliczam dużo okropnych i nieprzystojnych rzeczy pod adresem wszystkich świętych? SH_  
  
Teraz to nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Sherlock Holmes siedzi na stole, bo na podłodze jest straszny pająk. John

 

Szkoda, że nie mogę tego sfotografować. John

 

Chwilunia! Założę się, że wiem, kto może mieć to zdjęcie, skoro ma rozmieszczone kamery w całym naszym mieszkaniu. John   
  
_Nie ma. Cały czas sprawdzam. SH_

 

Cholera. To byłby dobry prezent urodzinowy dla Lestrade’a. John   
  
Sam to na siebie sprowadziłeś. John   
  
A więc, istnieje jakiś chytry plan pozbycia się tej kosmatej ośmionogiej grozy? John

 

_Nie. SH_

 

Rozumiem. Teraz jesteś zły. John   
  
Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to wszystko jest twoja wina? John

 

Dzwonię do pani Hudson. John

 

_Nie. Ona boi się pająków nawet bardziej niż ty. SH_  
  
To do Grega. John

  
_Za bardzo się z nim liczysz. To by pogrzebało twoją męską samoocenę, już i tak nadszarpniętą faktem, że podczas seksu analnego lubisz być na dole. SH_  
  
Minęła co najmniej godzina od kiedy nazwałem cię sukinsynem. John

 

_Nie denerwuj się. Mam plan. SH_

 

Powinienem czuć ulgę. Ale nie czuję. Zupełnie nie. John   
  
Sherlock. John

  
Sherlock. John

 

SHERLOCK. John 

_Jest martwy. Sprawdziłem. SH_  
  
Czy ten hałas to było to, co myślę? John

  
_Tak, SH_

  
Wychodzę. Musimy pogadać. John   
  
_Embargo na seks nadal obowiązuje? Przecież go zabiłem. SH_  
  
Owszem, teraz podwójne. John   
  
\-----------------------  
  
 **PISTOLET JOHNA NIE SŁUŻY DO:**  
  
1\. Strzelania do ścian  
2\. Strzelania do mebli  
3\. Strzelania w powietrze w centrum miasta, nawet po to, żeby przyciągnąć uwagę policji4. Drapania się po głowie  
5\. Teatralnych gestów  
6\. Zabaw w łóżku   
7\. Strzelania do stworów, które, do diabła, Sherlock Holmes sam przyniósł do mieszkania (włączając w to wielbłądzie pająki, ale nie tylko)

 

 

_Od tlłumaczki: camel spider – dosłownie „wielbłądzi pająk”, solfuga, dorasta do 15 cm._

 


End file.
